Gotta Do It All Over
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: AU. High School. Reunited lovers. Drama, friendship, gossip, romance, danger, adventure and much more.
1. Chapter 1

**-Hello, viewers. This is a AU of the Swan Princess. High School style; drama, romance, friendship, family, and the tolerated classes. And to make it even more different, Odette and Derek are reincarnated.**

**Oh, and I badly tolerated the movies after Swan Princess 3: Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure. Oh, I liked Alise, but the animation and plots were terrible. The original movies are far better and favored by myself and many others, I am sure.**

**Enjoy at your leisure, my dear viewers. -Traveler.**

As we all know, there are multiple universes, and in them are thousands of galaxies where thousands of stars reside and when you get up close, the stars are neither planets or moons.

And upon prospering planets, there are worlds within worlds, and fairytales are part of every world. Some fairytales are simply made up, fiction in its every word, but other fairytales, they are true, neither historical or something else.

In every fairytale, there was always a common theme, and that was the power of magic. In magical lands of sorcerers, man-made beasts, dragons and much more, love of every known relationship is the powerful balance to bring out the good and bad in magic.

There are several versions of a fairytale; tragic, sad, happy, romantic, mysterious. Told in ancient scrolls, books, plays, shows, and movies, people has seen them all. And so it happens with one such known tale, people call it different names over centuries, but in this very story, it's the Swan Princess.

There are many created stories of Swan Princess, several versions, but for this one, well, it's being written into the strands of fate.

-In the world of Nest, in the 15th century, in the region of Belmany, far from Swan Lake-

There were several enemies that wished for magic, often changing Odette into her dreaded yet useful swan form, while fighting for justice, love, and their lives with her husband, Derek at her side, always there for her.

However, it was Derek's turn when he saved his pregnant wife from a mortal enemy, not wanting anyone to hurt Odette again so soon after he nearly lost her to Zelda's magic. And this time, it wasn't the forbidden arts, but worse.

Odette grieved for Derek while living for her child, remembering their precious vow, and knowing that he loves her far more beyond death. After some years, upon realizing that her and Derek's son can take care of himself, Odette died of heartbreak and longing once her last surviving friend passed away.

Yet little did she know was that in her dying wish to see Derek again, with a bit of magic that was reserved from being a spelled swan for a long time, she and Derek will be born again, true names forgotten until reunited at a place called High School.

For the story begins once again, in the real world where it starts with two teenagers, destinies unknown. Formerly royals, they will be normal people just like you or me, yet special in their own ways, and it starts in a country called United States of America.


	2. Chapter 2

_Flying fast, I flew on to Swan Lake, trying to ignore Puffin's attempts to slow me down. I spoke, yet the words were muffled, and he faced me, his voice loud and confused. I barely noticed the arrow pass by Puffin, feeling the urgency in his words, spurring me on faster._

_Puffin commented in awe about my hunter-boyfriend behind us, and I spoke to him, feeling hurried yet worried. He tried to reassure me, but I retorted back to him, nearly making him stumble on his words. Barely escaping the shot area into the sun, I saw my hunter-boyfriend startle in annoyance and pain from staring into the sun._

_Feeling more urgency, Puffin panicked while saying those condemned words, we narrowly escaped another shot, diving into the trees. My hunter-boyfriend was stubborn and determined to find us, and Puffin thought up a plan, distracting him while I flew back up into the sky, waiting to hear the signal._

_After a few minutes of flying on, I finally saw Swan Lake, and the distant appearances of my other friends, Speed and Jean-Bob up high above Swan Lake, signaling us. Landing upon the boulder cliff, Puffin quickly pointed out the moon's rising. I felt scared and terrified, but he urged me, telling that it's my only chance to show my hunter-boyfriend._

_Feeling conflicted yet brave, I flew out to Swan Lake, landing upon the water, nearing the moonlight. I shrieked out in shock to see the moonlight fading, and I looked up to see clouds blocking the moon! I looked back, horrified to see my hunter-boyfriend drawing a arrow upon me, when suddenly, Puffin distracted him, squawking to irk him to move his arrow at Puffin._

_I felt the sensation of magic quickly, looking at the familiar golden color, and looking up to see my hunter-boyfriend looking confused as I opened my wings, hearing water splash and fly over as I closed my eyes, feeling the change from swan to woman._

_When I opened my eyes, standing in the water, I smiled happily to see my hunter-boyfriend lowering his bow and arrow in shock, seeming to blink in bewilderment before me. I spoke his name, yet I couldn't hear it as it was muffled, yet it grabbed his attention, and he dropped his bow, and ran, his face growing desperate and happy as he reached for me._

_I reached for him, and he spun me around, his bright blue eyes glittering of happiness and joy, and he placed me down. He reached for me, going for our familiar kiss and **RING! RIINNG!**_

* * *

I groaned lightly as I smashed a hand into the stupid, intrusive clock! I grumbled lightly, "Not again. That was supposed to be my favorite part!". I sighed with a frown as I glanced at my window, daylight streaming in.

I muttered, "First day of school, oh, joy! Not!". I threw off my blanket, getting up as I stretched my arms. I quickly opened my drawer, grabbing my secret diary, key, and pen. "That was the third time this week. They're getting stronger. Damn, I wish I knew his name. And his face was blurred once again, yet his bright blue eyes stood out the best.".

I sighed as I wrote down all the details of my dream into the journal. My own name wasn't ever mentioned, yet when it was spoke by others, it was muffled and strangely different in sound like I couldn't damn hear it! Just like the past ones...I mumbled to myself, "This proves my research right. I definitely had a past life. And now I am reborn...I wonder if he is, too.. True love is magical...".

"Drat, I am starting to sound like Ruby!", I groaned to myself. I shook my head as I heard Mom's voice among the knock, "Are you awake, Olympia Katterson?!".

I called out, "Already up, Mom! Will be right down in a few minutes, okay?!". "Scrambled eggs in the pan!", she called out.

"Yeah, Mom!", I called out as I put my journal back into my drawer, and heading to an pile of fresh clothes. I went into the bathroom, changing out of my pajamas to my outfit for today. Looks like it's gonna be a usual day in little Union, Connecticut.

I brushed out my long, wavy dark red hair, rinsed my tan skin upon my face, and sighed lightly as violet-blue eyes stared back at me in the mirror. When I saw my reflection oftentimes in my dreams, only my violet-blue eyes stood out as my other features were blurred out, through the length of my hair was the same. Only the clothes were visible, along with people's eyes.

I was a bit irked yet surprised to see that I wore a lovely white/green dress while in my teenage/adult dreams. Ruby said that I must have been a noble lady or even better to her excitement, a princess! I never had been princess of anything around here as I am the natural tomboy in high school.

I smoothed out my dark green sleeved shirt, made sure my dark blue jeans were tucked into my dark brown boots. I lugged up my backpack, opening my door, and ran down the stairs. I came into the kitchen to see my little sister, who's only a couple of years younger than me, sitting at the island.

"Mia, hey, about time! Mom just left.", Ruby grinned softly as she pinned up her dark brown hair into a ponytail. I rolled my eyes lightly, "Let me guess, the hospital called her again?". I pulled up a plate of scrambled eggs that Ruby clearly prepared for me, and ate lightly.

"Yep. And you know what that means?", Ruby blinked her emerald green eyes innocently. I scoffed lightly, "I will tell you my dream if you behave with Johnny.". Ruby gasped in shock, "What?! That's the third time this week!". I nodded, "Yeah. So wanna listen?".

Ruby nodded, "Yes, yes. I will behave with Johnny, but come on, he's cute!". I smirked lightly, "He's our godbrother.". Ruby shrugged with a nonchalant hand.

"Not related to us, so he's compatible for me!", Ruby giggled lightly, "Anyway, details, tell the details. What was it this time?". I explained the gust of the dream, and Ruby moaned lightly, "Why do they stop at the best part so lately?!".

I sighed lightly, "Dreams can happen like that sometimes, Ruby.". I looked up at the clock, "Come on, finish your breakfast. I can't be late on the first day of school!". Ruby nodded, "Yeah, yeah, I am going fast as I can!". I grabbed my backpack as Ruby gulped up her milk, running to the door, opening it up as I heard the familiar honk of Johnny's car.

I screeched out across the hall, "Johnny's here, hurry up!". Ruby panted heavily as she came out of the door, and I locked it up. "Hey, Johnny!".

"Hey, Ruby!", Johnny laughed lightly, his brown eyes nodding in acknowledgment as I ran over, his blond locks rustling in the wind. "Hey, Mia. Gonna be great today, huh?".

"It's not gonna be great if we're late, Johnny.", I growled out lightly. Johnny nodded, "Fair enough, come on, lug yourself in. Your ma's in the hospital again, huh?".

I got into the front seat while Ruby sat in the backseat, "She's got the morning shift because someone's sick..again...". Johnny whistled, "Bummer.", driving immediately as I seated myself.

"So, what do you think? Will we see the newbies today?", Johnny asked lightly. I shrugged lightly, "Somebody's gotta use the sick excuse sometime, and it might be one of those times. So, if not today, maybe tomorrow. I mean, a highschooler moving in just before last week, that's gotta be a reason for that.".

Ruby nodded, "Yeah, and don't forgot that there's a younger kid too as well, probably a sibling or cousin. Middle school's gotta be interesting today, that's for sure.". She's right. It sounds like the highschooler's probably 10th grade like me and Johnny or maybe 11th grade. And the younger kid's 8th grade like Ruby.

We swiftly dropped off Ruby at middle school, "See ya later, guys, and will tell you the details later too!", she called out with a wave. I chuckled, "Ruby's growing up fast.". Johnny smiled, "Yeah. She's pretty cool.".

"Damn it, Mia, I hate to say this, but...", Johnny groaned lightly as he glanced upon the clock as the red light came up. "We can't be late, we can't!", I groaned lightly. Johnny patted my shoulder, "We'll make it, Mia. We'll make it!".

After seconds of torturing patience, Johnny sped off after the light went green, aiming straight for high school. It was literally two minutes before the bell when we peeled into the parking lot, and Johnny called out, "Go. Will be behind ya!".

I lugged out my backpack, jumped over the door, and ran to the doors, and I panted loudly as I ran for homeroom, turning around a hallway, leaping over a fallen book, and whipped around a corner, seeing black as I crashed into something.

I fell back, landing upon my butt as I grunted, rubbing my head. I heard a groan right across from me, "Who hit me?". I blinked, "I did..". I looked up, and gasped as bright blue eyes stared upon me, a familiar feeling came and went before I could grasp it.


	3. Chapter 3

_Running fast to catch up, my bow and arrow ready to shoot as I searched for the right place to shoot the swan, the Great Animal disguise. I shot off another, and I growled lightly to myself as it missed them narrowly._

_Hearing honks and squawks, I kept running on as I looked up to see the swan and the puffin flying from me, and I saw a boulder, leapt into position, drawing up another arrow. I lifted it up as they flew up. Damn, they tricked me! Blazing sun! I grunted lightly as I rubbed my eyes, and looked up as I shaded my eyes with a hand._

_Searching for them, I raced through the forest, found another perfect spot as they seemed to lose their place, panicking, with the sun finally lowering behind my back, and I was determined to get this swan. I let loose another arrow, but I missed, again!_

_I grunted angrily, clutching my bow as they dived for cover down below. I leapt from the cliffside, searching through the trees, looking for a glimpse of white feathers or listening for a honk or squawk. I prepared an arrow, looking up through the branches as they must be recovering for a breath when I heard a thud in the distance._

_Looking over, I saw the puffin seizing up as I saw blood on the breast, and I came over as the puffin fell dead, and just as I was to lean down to make sure that the puffin's dead, it suddenly came awake, and bit my foot hard!_

_I yelled in pain, clutching my foot in pain, grunting as I heard a squawk, and saw that the puffin was clearly far away with the swan ahead of it. I growled lightly. No, they won't get away this time! I let down my foot, moving it gingerly to make sure there wasn't any broken toes or anything, and nodding to myself, satisfied as my foot's clearly fine._

_I set out again, running furiously to catch up, watching the birds' silhouettes in the distance as I ran through the forest, and to my confusion, I saw trees thinning out in the distance. Panting heavily, I soon saw the glimpses of a lake through the trees, and I ran on._

_I stopped in awe and confusion as I saw a castle on the other side of the lake, clearly abandoned! I never had went this far before. I gotta check the maps when I get back home. I looked around as it was beautiful yet ancient in a way, and when I saw the glimpse of white wings, I looked up, spoke to myself in confusion as the swan's flying down to the lake, seeming to have given up._

_It landed as I drew up a arrow, hearing a honk as it looked up at something else, then me. I growled quietly to myself again. I wasn't going to miss this time! Oh! I grunted in pain as something had hit me in the side, and I heard a squawk. I looked up to see the puffin, and I glared, drawing up my arrow again when I saw yellow._

_Confused, I looked back, and to my shock, the swan was glowing, and it looked at me before it spread its wings, stretched its neck as water came up, hiding the swan from sight, and suddenly in a moment, instead of the swan, was her...My princess-girlfriend..._

_I blinked in astonishment, unbelieving the sight in front of me. She then smiled at me, said my name. It was muffled, but her voice, I would know it anywhere! I dropped my bow and arrow, and ran, feeling joy and desperation as I ran across the lake to her._

_I took out my arms as she stretched out her arms out to me, and I grabbed her, smiling happily as I twirled her around, her violet-blue eyes glimmering in happiness and hope. I put her down as I panted lightly, reaching for her, presuming our familiar kiss, and **RRING, BBRRING!**_

* * *

I grunted lightly, blearily opening my eyes as I reached for the annoying clock, and slammed a hand upon it, stopping it. "Damn third time this week.", I groaned lightly. I sighed to myself as I grabbed my dream journal off the counter of my dresser, penning down all the details.

I sighed heavily, "It was definitely her...Gods, months since I saw her last time...Who knew she was the swan?!". I then closed up the journal, and jammed it back under the mattress, and I grumbled lightly as I saw the painted vines around my window, daylight clearly beaming through.

"This stinks. I am so going to be judged here...Damn dad. Yeah, right. 'You will fit just fine'.", I spat out as I grabbed my light black sleeved shirt from the chair as it was too hot in bed last night.

I heard the door open, "Drake, you up? Uncle Hank's sleeping in from last night's shift.". I looked over to see my little cousin, Freddie. "Hey, Freddie. Let me guess, you wanna ride in my car?".

Freddie grinned, his mischievous brown eyes, "Yep! And besides, it's much cooler than riding in the bus!". I sighed lightly, "Fine, just get out. I will be down in a bit, alright?".

Freddie raked his hand through his shaggy black hair, "Right! I will get out some cereal, yeah?". I nodded, and he went out, closing the door behind him. He's sure going to fit in well enough. He's extremely lucky as it wasn't high school for him.

I grabbed my dark blue pants, got them on as I then latched my dark brown moccasins up, and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and my black hair. It's weird to know that I was a prince in the dreams, having those puffy sleeves and blue cape, yet today, I am a normal person.

It's damn difficult to see if I had different hair or skin as it was so blurred. Yet the only thing I saw in my reflections in those dreams was my bright blue eyes, and it sure was a big feature to attract my princess-girlfriend...

Damn, I wish she had existed in this century, who knows what she'd like around here? Or at least get to know her name? I bet it's a beautiful name as her eyes are beautiful. I never, ever thought I'd see violet-blue eyes until I met her in that very first dream I had when I was seven...

I shook my head as I then grabbed my shoulder bag nearby, and I headed out of my room, heading downstairs to the kitchen. I started to eat my cereal as Freddie commented, "Think the girls gonna be cute? The girls back in Alaska were pretty.".

I rolled my eyes, "Freddie, it's the first day of school. You are adorable, girls might notice you, but wait for high school. They would neither flirt or judge ya. It isn't like you gonna crash into a girl and bam, kissing's around the corner...".

Freddie snorted lightly, "Dude, I know. It ain't a fairytale, but you gotta admit, high school sounds like a complicated caste in ways..I mean, social queens, jock boys, nerds...". I shrugged lightly, "I suppose so.".

I looked up to check the clock, "We'd better hurry. I can't be late!". Freddie grinned, "Chill, cuz. It's only the first day. Lectures, rules, handing out schoolbooks and schedules.".

"True, but I'd rather be late than missing out my schedule. After all, I gotta know homeroom and stuff like that.", I huffed out loud, and Freddie nodded, "Then what are we waiting for?". He gulped up his orange juice, and grabbed his backpack.

I gulped up my water, rinsed out my bowl, and ran to join Freddie who had opened the door to the garage, where my own vintage Chrysler stood besides Dad's Volkswagen. I closed the door, locking it up, knowing that Dad will sleep all day, if not all morning.

I clicked on the garage door button as I got into my seat, glad that Dad had the sense to buy the car for me last week as his Volkswagen is a err, old-timey vehicle. That would be so embarrassing! I then drove off, pushing the button again for the garage door to close down.

Freddie laughed lightly, "Uncle Hank had good taste!". I chuckled lightly, "He sure did. So, Freddie, do not cause trouble today!".

Freddie pouted, "Come on, they begged to be entertained last year! How was I supposed to know that she was afraid of snakes?". I glared at him when we stopped at a red light, "I told you bringing Jethro was a bad idea!".

Freddie owns a Rosy Boa snake. Jethro is friendly and smart for a snake. He got him about the summer before the last school year, and they've been friends ever since.

Freddie shrugged helplessly, "Yeah, you did. Uncle Hank sure gave me a grounding!". I snickered as I remembered his face when he found out that he had to take out the garbage, not the house one, but the yard garbage.

I called out, "Here it comes, middle school!". Freddie grinned brightly as I steered to the side, and he swiftly got out, waving, "Good luck, Drake! See ya later!". I chuckled as I pulled out, heading on for high school. I pulled into the parking lot near the front.

I headed out, getting inside, looking for the office. I was frowning as I struggled to remember the tour back on Saturday, and when I was turning around a corner, I saw red, and I groaned lightly as I rubbed my chin. Something hard hit me...

I spoke out loud, "Who hit me?". I heard a voice right across from me, "I did.". I blinked as I looked over, and I gasped as I saw violet-blue eyes, and suddenly for a moment, a familiar feeling came and went before I realized it.


	4. Chapter 4

-August 28, 1994, at 7:45 am, in one of the hallways of Union High School-

Two teenagers stared at each other as they recovered from their collision into each other; Drake Russell, 17 years old, and being a 10th grader just like Olympia Katterson, 16 years old, soon to be 17.

Suddenly, the bell rang, and Olympia groaned, "Shit, now I am officially late!", as soon as the bell shook them out of their daze. Drake chuckled warmly as he got up, giving out a hand, "I apologize for that. I wasn't looking where I was supposed to...".

Olympia smirked lightly, "You're the new guy, aren't ya?". Drake sheepishly smiled, "Name's Drake Russell.". Olympia giggled softly as she grabbed into Drake's hand, and suddenly, they felt something again as there was a spark, gazing at each other again until Drake refocused quickly, helped Olympia up to her feet.

Olympia commented, "Olympia Katterson at your service, through you can call me Mia.". Drake tilted his head softly with a smile, "Olympia...That's a nice name..". Olympia ducked her head slightly, not used to that kind of compliment.

"Thanks...Drake's pretty cool for a name too.", Olympia smiled shyly. Drake beamed brightly, "Dad has a fancy for 70s stuff.". Olympia chuckled softly, "That explains it. Mom used to run for the Olympics, hence my name.".

Drake grinned softly, "Neat. Uhh, can you help me out? I'm kinda lost, and I was to pick up my schedule...". Olympia laughed loudly at Drake's surprise, "Sorry, sorry. First time I ever saw a highschooler being actually lost..".

Drake chuckled sheepishly, "Yeah, makes sense as this is a small town. You probably knew this place before you were a student or anything. I don't mean to be-". Olympia patted his shoulder, "Chill, Drake. You never lived in a small town, have ya?".

Drake looked sheepish, "Used to live back in Juneau.". Olympia whistled, "Alaska? That's a long way!". Drake rubbed his neck with a smile, "Yep, and it sure was a tad more colder in the autumn season back there.".

Olympia shivered lightly, "I bet! Ain't used to the warmer temperatures, huh?". Drake shrugged lightly, "It was 50s earlier in the month back there in Juneau, and now as I have moved here, it actually felt too hot for me...Weird, huh?".

Olympia nodded, "Nah, not weird as you have a point there. I mean, it's 70s this morning, yet there's a bit of a wind.". Drake smiled in surprise, realizing that Olympia is the first one to understand, not counting his dad or cousin.

Drake exhaled softly, "Friends?". Olympia blinked in confusion before realizing quickly that Drake doesn't have a friend in town yet, and she smiled, "Friends.".

Drake beamed brightly, then frowned lightly, "Uh, the office?". Olympia gasped, slapped a hand to her forehead, "Oh, right! Come on, I'll show the way.". Drake smiled gratefully, "Thank you, Olympia.".

Olympia grinned with a nod, and they walked on, with Olympia commenting, "It'll be cool if you have some of the same classes as me. You'd like some help, would ya?".

Drake nodded, "School back in Juneau sure was a bit different. May have different levels here, through several classes seem similarly like back there.". Olympia hummed in thought, "What's your favorite class?".

"You may not believe me.", Drake sighed lightly in embarrassment. Olympia nudged him playfully with a bit of a serious look, "Try me.".

Drake bit his lip nervously, "Theater.". Olympia widened her eyes in surprise, "No way! That's my favorite class!". Drake blinked, "You're not pulling my leg, are you?".

"Drake, I was part of the play last year! You may have heard of it. 'Macbeth'.", Olympia grinned brightly. Drake gasped in awe, "Which part?".

"I was Lady MacDuff.", Olympia winked with a proud smile. Drake whistled in amazement, "That's the most ought play in decades! I wish I had seen you last year. You must have made a great impression.".

Olympia giggled, "Well, I wouldn't know about that as last year was my first play.". Drake blinked in bewilderment, "What?! You mean, you never did middle school plays or anything?".

Olympia nodded affirmatively, "For some reason, middle school plays didn't cut enough for me, but when I saw the openings for Macbeth into the class, I knew I wanted to try, and bam, it became my joy!".

Drake grinned softly, "Good thing I had picked Theater then. When will they let us know about the play for this year?". Olympia shrugged softly, "They spill everything out in November as we gotta practice from then to neither April or May where the play will be starting for just one big night.".

Drake nodded, "Awesome. Any guesses?". Olympia hummed, "My bag's on 'Cinderella', through some others are thinking that it's 'Romeo and Juliet'.".

Drake shrugged lightly, "Maybe it's 'Hamlet' or perhaps a musical of some sort.". Olympia chuckled softly, "We can get great parts if we work hard for it, and besides, Drake, I bet you're great!".

Drake chuckled nervously, "I hope you're right. Back in Juneau last year, I had the part of The Mad Hatter in 'Alice in Wonderland'.". Olympia grinned softly, "That's pretty cool. I read the book myself, and I was mightily curious after that.".

Drake laughed at that, "I know, right? The book was funnily weird!". Olympia chuckled lightly, "Yeah.". She suddenly stopped, "Here we are. The office.".

Drake smiled as he then went ahead, yet almost entered when he realized something, "You gotta got a slip for being late, yeah?". Olympia groaned lightly, "You're right. Okay, I am coming.".

She joined Drake, and went into the office. After explaining things, Drake received his schedule and his slip while Olympia got a slip and her own schedule as well for the office had copies of every student's schedules.

They were glad that besides Theater, they also got Homeroom, Math and World History together, apart from lunch, but that was a different thing. They headed out of the office, heading to Homeroom, conversing some more as they somehow had the faintest feeling that this will be their greatest year of their lives.


	5. Chapter 5

-A few hours later- (Olympia/Odette's P.O.V.)

I smiled softly as the bell rung for lunchtime, and I left my class of French, knowing that in the next hallway, my new friend, Drake will be leaving his class of Science. Yet I have the faintest feeling that he's the mysterious prince in my dreams, but yet his voice is different, and having modern clothes, through still, there's his bright blue eyes, the exact shade I'd always recognize.

And for some reason, his name wasn't quite right. I tried to watch closely at how I spoke his name in the dreams, but there's at least five pronunciations, and each one was literally close, yet it was difficult as whenever I spoke, it's damn muffled like a bunch of cottonballs has fuzzed over the name.

I shook my thoughts out, and I looked around, slightly leaning up on my toes to see Drake as he's five inches taller than me, and I grinned as I saw him talking to Johnny. "Drake, Johnny!".

They looked over at me, smiling brightly as I made my way over to them. "Hey, Mia. Drake told me how you two crashed into each other!". I groaned lightly with a blush of embarrassment, realizing that Johnny's in a teasing mood.

"Yeah, so what? I was lucky to find him as he was hopelessly lost.", I slyly smirked with a raised eyebrow. Drake chuckled, "Not one of my best moments, I say, but I'd have been wandering around longer without Olympia here. Her help was great.".

I smiled a tad shyly, slowly getting used to the compliments. "Neither way, Drake's a friend, and friends help out each other, right, Johnny?". Johnny laughed lightly, "Indeed. Mia's my godsister, but she's also a cool friend.".

Drake smiled softly, "I don't doubt that. Shall we get some lunch? I am hungry after all that lecturing this morning!". I laughed warmly, "I know, right? I had to give out my progress about speaking French as I was requested to practice all summer.".

"French, huh? That gotta help out if you visit France sometime.", Drake nodded thoughtfully. I chuckled lightly, "Yeah. Paris is supposed to be the best magical place, all with the romance and stuff.".

Johnny smirked, "Don't forget the sights, either! Notre Dame, the Louvre, the Tower of Lights.". Drake grinned brightly, "I hear the countryside is beautiful during the winter.". I smiled at that as we entered the cafeteria, grabbing a plate like the others.

I heard a couple of voices call me over, "Mia, over here!". I chuckled lightly as I made over to a table which contained my oldest, best friends. Rachel Woods, a chocolate-skinned, hazel-eyed, and black-haired 10th grader, and her boyfriend/my cousin, Kyle Katterson, a tan-skinned, green-eyed, and red haired 11th grader.

Mom divorced Dad when I was little, retaking her maiden name, and she has a brother, my Uncle Nick who's the dad of Kyle. Johnny, being my godbrother; Mom's best friend became our godmother, got married, had Johnny.

The family chaos confused some people at first, but they eventually got it. Through there was one or two who thought that me, Johnny, Kyle as siblings or all cousins which was hilarious. "Hey, Rachel, Kyle. We got a new friend to join the gang. He's the newbie; Drake Russell.".

"He looks pretty cool.", commented Kyle. I chuckled lightly, relieved to see that he's calm and all. He'd hate Drake if Rachel wasn't taken, but luckily, they started dating last spring. Rachel whispered conspiratorially, "He's modestly cute.".

I blushed brightly, "Rachel!". Rachel grinned playfully, "Come on, Mia. Don't you think since it's high school, you'd be dating or whatever? I was devastated when I saw nothing this summer!".

I sighed heavily, "It's bad enough I have Ruby being a gossip in love and all, but now you?!". Rachel sheepishly grinned, "Olympia, it's me! I am your best friend, and I want the best for you, smiling happily and falling in love around the corner.".

"It's only the first day. Let me take a breather, okay? And besides, it isn't like if I might fall for Drake, through there's something...", I spoke sternly, drawling off a bit. Rachel sighed lightly, giving in, "Okay, okay, you win, Mia, but you know I will be pestering you again when the Winter Ball comes around again.".

I smiled softly, nodding lightly, and I quickly stepped away from that topic when Drake got closer. I introduced warmly, "Drake, this is Rachel, my best friend in all the whole world, and this is Kyle, my other best friend, and also my cousin. He's Rachel's boyfriend.".

Drake whistled lowly, "And I thought my family was complicated. I only got Dad and my cousin.". Rachel tilted her head, "Really?". Drake frowned lightly, "Mom died when I was little. My uncle and aunt disappeared on us some years ago. We don't know if they're alive or dead.".

Kyle widened his eyes in surprise, "Whoa. My girl here, she's the only kid in the family.". Rachel nodded affirmatively, "I got both parents.".

Johnny sighed, "Dad died in Vietnam. Mom's widowed.". I piped up, "Divorced. Got Mom. Doesn't know where Dad is.".

Drake took a breath, exhaled deeply, "The world's getting crappy. But hey, we got each other, right? Friends?". Rachel hugged him happily, "Of course, any friend of Mia is a friend of mine!".

Kyle agreed, "Totally. And besides, I'd like some competition when it comes to poker.". Johnny pouted at that, "Oi, how was I supposed to know that Ruby was confused last time?!".

I giggled softly as I saw Drake's lost and bewildered look, "The boys love to play poker. Oh, not real poker with money, but we use trinkets and candy of sorts.". Drake chuckled lightly, "I never played..".

I heard duo gasps, and I saw Kyle, Johnny staring at Drake with horror, "Dude, you gotta let us teach ya! It's the best game ever!". Drake looked taken back with surprise, and he glanced at me, his eyes desperate for some help.

"Sooner or later, Drake, you got to learn, and the boys ain't stopping until you accept.", I smiled playfully. Drake moaned lightly, and nodded, "Okay, I accept to be taught in the game of poker.".

Johnny whooped excitedly, "Awesome! We usually play poker every other day in summer, but with school now, we usually do it on Fridays and Saturdays. You cool with that?". Drake nodded, "Sounds good. You gotta give me the address later, okay?".

"Oh, we ain't far. I live on the second street across from your Bloomington house. Kyle lives in the middle of town, close to the library. But Mia lives on your street, just across and six houses up, right?", Johnny grinned softly.

Drake looked surprised, and looked over at me, and I shrugged, nodding with a sheepish smile. "And Rachel lives in the mayor's house. Just from Town Hall.". Drake widened his eyes, "That's pretty cool.".

Rachel waved a hand, "Ah, it isn't too bad. Dad's the mayor. Been for, gosh, 10 years now.". I smirked lightly, "He's running again this year, isn't he?". Rachel nodded with a smile. We ate then as there was 15 more minutes of lunch.

The bell rung, and I guided Drake to Theater as it's a double one today. I am so glad that Drake got splendidly well with the gang. Now, sooner or later, Ruby will plead to meet Drake, and perhaps I might just meet his cousin as well.


	6. Chapter 6

-A few hours later- (Drake/Derek's P.O.V.)

I hummed lightly as I and the other students exited school, glad that all the lecturing, handing out schoolbooks, and all that stuff is done. Yet homework will be returning again, probably by Wednesday or Thursday. Yay, school.

Olympia joined me momentarily, "Hey, Drake. Ya driving home?". I smiled softly, "Picking up Freddie, my cousin on the way.".

Olympia nodded with a smile, "Suppose you'd give me a ride sometime?". I shrugged lightly, "Sure thing. If you need me, I'll be around.".

Olympia beamed brightly, "Awesome. Just you know, Johnny will be working some days over at the antique store with his Mom. As for Kyle, well, he'd be probably spending some days with Rachel, making out and all.".

I nodded, and gestured with a chuckle, "What about you?". Olympia blushed brightly, "Gossiping around with Ruby. She's nuts about Johnny.".

I blinked, "Well, they ain't related...". Olympia shook her head, "Nah, but it's a bit weird, you know. I've known Johnny all my life, and with Ruby being my little sister...".

I chuckled, "I get it. Neither way, I'd love to meet her sometime. She sounds pretty nice.". Olympia grinned softly, "Just to warn you, Ruby's a bit like Rachel in attitude, through she's more of a dreamer.".

"I wouldn't mind...After all, Freddie has a pet snake, and they're buds.", I smirked softly. Olympia giggled softly, "You like town so far?".

I smiled lightly, "Union has this presence where everything ain't bad...I am starting to like it here, and more...". Olympia shyly nodded, seeming to understand where I was coming from. "See ya tomorrow, yeah?".

I touched her shoulder for a few seconds where I felt something again, and her violet-blue eyes locked upon me, "Just try not to be late, hmm?". Olympia blushed with a groan, "Ruby ain't going to let me live this down.".

I chuckled in amusement, "Siblings or cousins, they're all the same. Listen, here's a trick. Put some wit in your conversations, and maybe, just maybe, she'll be speechless. Try it out. Something with the mention of Johnny.".

Olympia blinked in surprise, and laughed warmly, "Clever, Drake, very clever. Thanks.". I nodded, "You're welcome, Olympia, and thanks.".

Olympia frowned slightly, "For what?". I smiled softly, "Just being you, Olympia. You've helped me out...I feel like I've known you all my life, even if we hadn't met before in this life...".

Olympia gasped softly as if she realized something momentarily, and then smiled, "I feel the same, Drake. We'll talk tomorrow, okay? Johnny's waving me over.". I nodded, realizing that Freddie must be waiting by now.

She waved with a smile, leaving me as she dashed off to Johnny's car, a classic Cadillac. I smiled softly as I headed on, going into my car, starting it up.

I left the parking lot, went over to Middle School where Freddie was waiting, talking with a girl. I honked as I waved a hand, and Freddie grinned softly as he then told good-bye to the girl. "You're a bit late, Drake.".

"Sorry, got caught up with one of my new friends.", I smiled softly as I remembered Olympia's smile. Freddie hummed thoughtfully, "I got a new friend too. Name's Ruby.".

I blinked in surprise, "That girl was Ruby, Olympia's sister?". Freddie glanced at me with wonder, "Well, I'll be! This is a small town, no wonder that we practically met each one of the sister duo.".

"Ruby talked about her life? About Olympia?", I asked lightly. Freddie nodded, "Yeah, Ruby's pretty awesome. She helped me out.".

I chuckled warmly, "Olympia taught her well. I am liking this town.". Freddie grinned brightly, "Are you sure you like Union, and not Olympia?".

I bit back with a smug smirk, "How about you being friendly with Ruby?". Freddie groaned lightly, "Oi, you ain't supposed to bother me about that. I am your cousin!".

I shrugged, "We're family; we tease each other and stuff.". Freddie pouted at that before he slugged me on the shoulder, "Neither way, this is so going to be a great year! I can't wait for Halloween! Oh, Thanksgiving, and Christmas!".

I grinned softly, "Don't forget your birthday either.". I briefly wonder about Olympia, aiming to ask her tomorrow about the date of her birthday. I had my birthday already as it was back in June.

"Oh, yeah. You think Uncle Hank might give me a junior rifle this year?", Freddie asked hopefully. I had been a bow hunter with Dad back in Alaska for some years, but Freddie wasn't experienced enough back then. He seemed to prefer rifles compared to bows.

I pushed the garage button as I saw that we're close, and I hummed thoughtfully, "I don't know. I mean, I have talked with Dad occasionally about that, but he repeatedly says that he's thinking about it.".

Freddie sighed softly at that as I pulled in, briefly seeing a car dash by. I closed the door again as I let go of the keys. Dad said that Turkey and Deer bowhunting season is between September and December. And as for Rabbit and Hare rifle season, it is between October and December.

"But there's a definite possibility that we might get a dog. You know Dad has been warming up to the idea since last year.", I spoke with a smile. Freddie grinned brightly at that, "And just you know, I had my turn with Jethro, you can have your turn, cuz.".

I laughed, "You're the best cousin, Freddie.". I grabbed him, and playfully ruffled his hair with a fist, "Ah, no, no, not fair! Come on!". I laughed again as I let him go, running ahead, and Freddie shouted, "I'm so going to tell Ruby to tell Olympia that you snore in your sleep!".

I looked back, "I don't snore! I talk in my sleep, there's a difference!". Freddie rolled his eyes, "Yeah, right.".

"What's all the commotion, boys?", called out Dad aka Uncle Hank. Freddie replied, "Teasing each other about today. I think Drake got a crush on a girl at school!".

Dad blinked in wonder as he raked an hand through his black hair, "On the first day of school?". I retorted, "It wasn't a crush or anything. She was helping me out after she accidentally crashed into me!".

Dad smiled softly, "Is that right? What's her name?". I sighed lightly as I knew Dad's in one of his curious moods.". "Her name is Olympia. Her friends call her Mia, but I don't...She actually didn't mind...", I replied slowly.

"You usually take a few days to get used to a stranger, but this is new...Are you sure you're okay?", asked Dad in concern. I smiled softly, "Better than okay. It's so weird, but I felt like I've known her all my life.".

Dad nodded, "Ah, I see. Your grandmother felt the same with your grandfather. I heard the stories, and oh, they were so much in love with each other.". I blinked in surprise, "Really?".

Dad chuckled softly, "Indeed.". I exhaled softly, thinking about my dreams suddenly, and ever since I had met Olympia, she was strangely familiar. Familiar yet not unfamiliar at the same time. Is she the One I have been hoping to see in this century?


	7. Chapter 7

(No P.O.V.)

High School has gossiped about Drake the entire week after they saw him interacting with one of the known gangs in the cafeteria, and they were surprised at the boldness of Drake at the use of Olympia's name.

They all know that she allowed everyone to call her Mia after some years back in elementary school where a student made fun of her name. They didn't know exactly, but she somehow humiliated the kid, and the kid moved away, never seen or heard again.

Yet she let Drake call her by her official name, and there was no fuss or drama about it, which made everyone else think that there was something unique between them, and they weren't mistaken as they saw her blushing at Drake's compliments or Drake opening doors and such for her.

As for the duo, well, they spent time together throughout September and October, they became the best of friends, almost always at the hip. They were almost sure that each other was the One of their dreams, and as for their dreams, they appeared three times a week now, yet they didn't tell each other of that particular secret, not wanting to jinx it for some reason.

It used to be three times a year, then three times a month, and now, three times a week. Drake screamed out loud, scaring his father and Freddie when he dreamed of her death and the battle with Rothbart.

Olympia similarly reacted like Drake, scaring Ruby and her mother when she dreamed of the escape from Swan Lake to the castle, and of herself dying. Drake and Olympia omitted the truth when their parents asked, with themselves telling Freddie/Ruby later on upon the full truth of the dreams in trust.

They cared for the gang greatly, but they were very hesitant to tell the gang about the truth of the dreams, the theories, everything they've thought about each other. However, that was changed when Olympia's birthday came around upon the very 1st day of November.

Right after school, the gang including Drake and Freddie came to Olympia's house to celebrate, and it was wildly fun, spending games and opening presents. Like all birthday parties, someone or two asked for the bathroom, and as Olympia's house had two bathrooms, the main bathroom being occupied by Ruby, Drake headed up to the second floor bathroom.

After a minute of doing his business, Drake took his time to look around, and when he realized that a door was fully open, well, the teenager curiosity in him was strong, urging him to look inside. When he was inside the room, seeing the nickname of Olympia in sign letters above the bed, he was both ashamed yet thrilled to see Olympia's room yet invading her privacy!

He saw several pictures of the gang surrounding Olympia in various scenes, like the forest, the community pool, school. He admired some art & crafts that Olympia did, and he smiled when he saw the stuffed swan upon the bed.

The backpack of hers was verily messy, papers sprawling around the desk yet the rest of the room wasn't messy like his room sometimes, through he saw something out of place. There was a book spread out near the drawer, on the floor.

Being a gentleman, Drake thought Olympia would want the book back on the dresser, so he picked it up, and happened to glance into the book. He recoiled back in defense and shock when he saw a drawing of Rothbart, dropping it suddenly, causing the book to bounce a bit, pages flying until it stopped upon an entry that was written only two days ago.

He saw the words of Swan Lake, and he exhaled sharply, biting his lip as he warily picked the book up, recognizing Olympia's style of writing, thanks to being assisted by her in a few classes.

He was shocked when he realized that Olympia dreamed like him, his mind boggled at the fact that they thought on a theory on similar wavelengths, saying that she felt that Drake was reborn like her, only experiencing their past lives through dreams.

And when he looked at the date, he was shocked that it was literally the night he dreamed of that damn real nightmare of death and survival. He exhaled sharply as he realized that Olympia was and is his princess-girlfriend!

The more he thought on it, the more he connected the dots, the sooner he knew that he has to reveal his side of things to her, hoping yet dreading that Olympia might believe him or reject him. He quickly yet gently put the journal back upon the drawer, and headed downstairs, telling Olympia and the gang that he had to get something from his house to show Olympia.

He soon returned back with his own journal, and asked for privacy. Olympia told the others to keep on partying as she took Drake to the garage, locking the door up. Sitting upon some stools, Drake made her promise to hold the judgement, the questions until she's done reading the journal.


	8. Chapter 8

(Olympia's P.O.V.)

I was confused yet curious when Drake gave me his journal, telling that it's time to reveal his most hidden secret to me, and after a moment's hesitation and Drake's subtle encouragement, I went to open it at the first page, barely recognizing Drake's writing at first.

I became shocked, bewildered, afraid, hopeful when I read through all the pages, saw all the sketches, the dates of each entry, and then I inhaled sharply as my memory of that nightmare hit me as I read the last entry, reading Drake's inner thoughts, emotions about it, finally closing it, and putting it upon the counter next to us.

I took a deep breath as I looked up to see Drake with the familiar glint of love in his eyes, the very same expression that he held when my past self woke up in his arms. "You saw my journal, didn't you?".

Drake nodded softly, "Yes. Enough to realize that we are more than we thought...Olympia, my past self loved your past self, and now, I saw that those couple of months we had spent together, I couldn't be happy without you for I love you, Olympia. We saw who we were, through I couldn't grasp my past name nor you for your past name neither, but right now, we have reunited somehow..".

"I thought you wouldn't believe me if I had told you even through you were strangely familiar, feeling like I have known you far longer than I had.", I spoke quietly. Drake grasped my hands gently, and I looked into his bright blue eyes.

Drake sighed lightly, "Looks like we had the same thought. Even through I couldn't see or hear the full past self of you, your violet-blue eyes became a beacon in those dreams, and even reliving them again for some reason, I fell in love with you even before we met on that day. I always hoped that I'd somehow find you in this century, in this life, and now...I couldn't change anything if I would see you again.".

I smiled softly as I squeezed his hands warmly, "Every year on my birthday ever since I was able to understand, I wished to meet you somehow, finally get that impossible name I knew I had, and...kiss you like how we did in the dreams...".

Drake exhaled softly with a hopeful smile as he got up from his stool, "Would you dance with me, milady?". I blinked in surprise, "But we have no music.".

Drake chuckled softly, "Just imagine that we're dancing in the ballroom.". He held out a hand to me with a warm, loving look, and I nodded softly, grabbing into his as I got up, instinctively putting my hands into the familiar positions.

I can almost hear Rogers conducting the band professionally, and can imagine our past parents observing with happiness and peace as I swayed to the music, gazing into his gorgeous bright blue eyes. He softly sang that familiar song from our ballroom reunion, and I hummed along to it.

As we slowed down, we got closer and closer, and with a bit of hesitation, Drake made the first move. I followed his lead, and we then kissed, faintly realizing that Drake held me firmer than before. Emotions, feelings overcame me for a moment as I remembered this from our dreams.

Memories from school and weekends, I saw them in seconds, and I knew I had finally found him, my prince, and now, my partner and best friend, and I exhaled softly after we pulled back for air, "I love you.".

Drake smiled warmly, "Will you be my girlfriend?". I giggled softly, "Of course, my silly prince.". Drake smiled brightly, and then kissed me briefly. I suddenly heard a laugh, and we looked over to see the gang.

Ruby was holding the camera. Johnny actually was pouting for once while Freddie looked smug. Rachel and Kyle looked excitedly happy.

I blushed brightly as Drake looked surprised, "I thought the door was locked.". Ruby smirked softly, "Did you forget that the door has a latch on the other side? We were wondering what was taking so long, and what did we see? My sister dancing and kissing with her best friend!".

"About time too. I bet five bucks that you'd get together on Mia's birthday while Johnny bet that you'd get together sometime before the Winter Ball.", Freddie grinned with a wink. Drake groaned lightly as I giggled softly.

I exhaled warmly, "Nice to know that we got such a supportive group of friends. Mom will be stoked or anxious once she knows.". Drake muttered softly, "Same about Dad.". I shook my head in amusement, knowing how his dad gets about the drama of high school.

I then smiled softly as I realized something, "You know, we have some time before curfew.". Drake blinked in surprise, then grinned brightly. He bowed before me, "Shall we have a stroll in the park, Olympia?".

I giggled happily, "That's a brilliant idea, Drake. And all of you, don't you dare bother us.", giving the gang a stern look. Kyle grinned slyly, "Don't worry, you lovebirds, because I and Rachel are gonna drag the others to the movies.".

Drake raised an eyebrow in suspicion, "You heard Olympia. How can we be sure of that?". Rachel laughed softly, "Because it's Jurassic Park. The boys have been wanting to see it ever since you guys saw it last week.".

I nodded lightly in agreement as apart from Fridays being poker night, it's also movie night with Mom and Ruby, and I asked Drake to come along as I had the suspicion that he hadn't been to the movies much.

Anyway, Rachel's right as the boys hadn't seen the movie yet. "Great. We liked the movie pretty good. I am sure you'll love it, boys, and oh, Rachel, there might be moments you'd like to take closely. Just saying.", I spoke casually.

They agreed vocally, and Drake got me outside to his car, opening the door, "Milady.". I smiled softly as I got in, and soon, after we had settled ourselves within the seatbelts, we set out to the Bigelow Hollow State Park, yet we call it the park.

This has been the greatest birthday ever, and it's even getting better, thanks to Drake. I may not know my past name or my entire past life as I figured that the dreams aren't done yet, but I don't care as I am back in Drake's arms and vice versa.


	9. Chapter 9

(Drake's P.O.V.) -On November 14, 1994-

I hummed lightly as I worked on my current homework in study hall. I can't wait for Theater class after this hour of study. Olympia told me that around this week or next week, we will know what play we will be acting for.

She is so excited once again ever since I saw her helping me out with the adoption of my dog last week which happened a few days later after our date in the park. I am so glad that Auk likes her so much, being a intelligent and playful mutt as he's a husky and golden retriever mix.

He looks mostly like Puffin if a puffin were a dog. Black with white, a dark pink nose, and light blue eyes. Back in Alaska, people call them auks which is another name for puffins, hence the name for him.

And the dreams last week were good, rebuilding Swan Lake while being prepared for the wedding. I had the feeling that we were a couple of years older as we were to get married in those dreams, and Olympia agreed amiably to that.

Yet I was pretty anxious about this week as we hadn't dreamed yet for the wedding is practically a day later after we had finished polishing up the ballroom. That would be embarrassing to mention if we dream the intimate night this week.

I blinked softly as I realized that I was scribbling again, and I refocused to read my assigned pages, dotting down some notes here and there when I heard the bell ring again. I quickly flip my books, my notebooks into my bag, and walked quickly to Theater, hearing Olympia call for me, "Drake!".

I smiled softly as I saw her coming down from the other hallway where she had French class, and as we got closer, I warmly kissed her. We pulled back for air, and Olympia giggled lightly, "Miss me already?".

"Oh, you don't know the half of it, milady. You're really excited for this, Olympia.", I grinned softly in a teasing manner. Olympia laughed softly, "I heard rumors from lunch earlier. Harcon's gonna tell us for sure!".

Mr. David Harcon is the Theater teacher/director, and he's pretty cool as he helps out with improvisation problems and such. Some kids told me that Harcon actually cried near the ending of Macbeth last year.

I nodded lightly, "Then what are we waiting for?". Olympia grinned softly as she dragged me to the classroom, and I chuckled in amusement as she's acting like Ruby for once. We walked inside, seeing Harcon checking something on a clipboard, and he looked up, smiling wryly.

"Ah, Olympia and Drake, first as always. Take a seat, you two. This is going to be the only time I can announce the play before it spreads out into gossip.", Harcon's light brown eyes wrinkled warmly as he nodded to us.

We took seats upon our usual desks, waiting for the others to come in. A measly few minutes has passed, and Harcon called out for us in name to make sure we're all in attendance before he then went ahead, "Well, ladies and gentlemen, you've been waiting for this. It took me a while to bounce off ideas and such, but the principal agreed to a musical. It's still a play, just a few songs here and there.".

"Now this is based upon a folktale, a fairy tale, you might say.", Harcon smiled wryly, and Olympia groaned lightly, "Mr. Harcon, please, don't keep us in suspense!".

Harcon chuckled lightly, "Fair enough. You all have been bouncing off names around gossip. I believe I heard 'Cinderella', 'Romeo and Juliet', and even 'Hamlet'. But it isn't any of those. I have decided that we'll do 'Swan Lake'.

I froze, gasping slightly as I saw Olympia at the corner of my eye looking surprised. We then looked at each other, and I mouthed to her, "Not us. Must be a folktale of the same name.". Olympia nodded in understanding.

I called out, "What's the plot?". Harcon grinned brightly, "A story of romance, tragedy, and magic. A swan princess named Odette, a prince named Siegfried, a sorcerer named Von Rothbart, and his daughter named Odile.".

When I heard the name of Odette, I groaned in pain as a headache hit me, chaos of memories clashing across one another, loud voices calling out to me in those memories. Outside, I barely heard voices calling out to me, and I felt hands grab hold of my face, raising me to face a set of all too familiar violet-blue eyes.

I suddenly saw her, the past self of her. The stunningly golden hair, that pale flawless skin, and the voice now clear. I exhaled sharply as I heard my true name, and everything became crystal clear as I then spoke lowly, "I remember.".

She gasped softly with a confused, concerned face, and I barely heard her speak to someone nearby. She then pulled me gently out of the classroom, speaking urgently, "Drake, what happened?". I shook my head, "Not here.".

She nodded, "Okay, okay. I'll drive you home, and we'll talk about it.". I slightly shook my head, "Can't wait. Need to tell you in the car.". She exhaled softly, and we made it to the car minutes later, making sure all windows and doors are locked before looking at me.

"What do you remember, Drake?", she asked worriedly. I looked at her straight, hoping this works, "Derek.". Sure enough, I saw her wince in pain, reaching out to hold her tightly as I was reeling in the fact that I am alive, young once again, and I have my Odette back as soon as she remembers all of it.


	10. Chapter 10

(Olympia's P.O.V.) -On November 14, 1994-

Millions of memories flashing by, voices crossing over one another, and I groaned again as I felt Drake hold me tightly, barely hearing his voice, "Look at me.". I looked up at him, seeing a all too familiar set of bright blue eyes.

I gasped as I suddenly saw the past self of him. The unique brown hair, that tanned skin, and the voice, his voice is now clear. I sobbed lightly as I heard my true name, and I remember everything. I blinked softly as I looked at him, my heart beating furiously.

"Derek?", I whispered anxiously. He smiled at me, "Oh, Odette. It's okay. I am not going to leave you, not again.". I hugged him as I missed him so much, tears falling, "It was a boy.".

He pulled back with horror and awe, "You gave birth alone without me...Gods, a son...". I smiled tearfully, "He had your eyes...I named him after your father...".

He exhaled softly, "Lionel... You told him...". I sobbed lightly, "I omitted the truth when he was little, then finally told him everything. Rothbart, Clavius, Zelda...the Forbidden Arts...your...past death...".

He kissed me on the cheek softly, "I am so sorry, my love. I didn't want to leave you alone.". I cradled his cheek gently, "I wasn't alone. I had all our friends, your mother to help...".

He looked pained for a moment, "Why do we live while they...". I sighed softly, "I couldn't live any longer after they left me...Puffin, Speed, Jean-Bob, Whizzer...they were the first to go...Your mother and Rogers...They missed you so much...Chamberlain and Bridget...They actually courted...Bromley...He was the last before I left...".

"There was no pain?", he asked worriedly. I shook my head lightly, "It's just like falling asleep...I think I made a wish to see you again...the magical powers must have heard me...That's why we are like this...reborn and dreaming until we reunited that day, and everything just got easier and easier, and today...Oh, I love you so much, Derek!".

He made that crooked smile which my heart fluttered at, and he cradled my cheek, his eyes full of love and joy, "I love you, Odette.". I smiled warmly, resting my hands upon his chest as he grabbed me gently, closing my eyes as I barely felt a pressure upon the back of my head.

We then kissed, feeling safe, content, and happy, my heart beating passionately as I knew that his heart is feeling the same too. I felt a gentle wave of familiar magic, the good kind as it passed momentarily through me, and I felt my love shiver, realizing that he's feeling it too.

I pulled back, and I gasped in surprise as I saw that his pale skin became tanned, and strands of brown hair now accompanies his black hair, and his slim body got a bit more broad in the shoulders and arms. "You got different.", I spoke in awe.

He stared at me, "You too.". I blinked in surprise, and flipped down the sun visor to see my reflection. I gasped in shock as I saw that my skin is paler, my dark red hair is now having golden blonde highlights, and my slim body got a bit more feminine, accentuating my breasts slightly more.

I exhaled, "This is going to be quite something to tell Ruby. She's my sister, and I trust her.". My love nodded lightly, "We got new families, new friends, and new names, well, technically...".

I frowned softly, "In private, we can call ourselves Derek and Odette, but out there, it's better safe to assume our modern names...After all, we aren't just Derek and Odette, but we are also Drake and Olympia.".

Derek nodded in understanding, "Makes sense, and I heard things...Everybody doesn't believe in magic...Ruby believes in us...Should we tell our friends...and our parents?". I sighed deeply, "That's what I am worried about...Rothbart was insane...I cannot be like him!".

Derek grasped my shoulder softly, "Odette, he's dead, and you aren't insane...I mean, we are together, and that's the truth, right?". I exhaled, "The proof is in the truth...".

Derek pursued his lips carefully, "Our friends listened to us about modern problems..Can they listen to us about this...situation?".

I shrugged lightly, "They might understand if we break it to them slowly. I think it's time for the Emergency Sleepover.". Derek blinked in surprise, "The treehouse?". I nodded, "The treehouse.".

Over the years, the Emergency Sleepover usually happens when someone has something huge to say. It can be something outside Union, something that happened in school, something that happened upon a trip or at home. Bad news, good news, or in between, it always occurs in the treehouse.

The treehouse is upon a abandoned lot where everything grew over the years long ago before the gang or even our parents were born. Deep through the lot, the treehouse was in desperate help of repairs as it was literally unsafe when we found it, being in elementary school at the time.

We fixed it up over the summer after the year was done, and ever since then, it became our headquarters upon weekends and summers. Only our parents know of it in case if something happens, and of course, Derek and Freddie knows as well.

Derek sighed heavily, "I know we only got a hour left until the end of the school day, but I don't wanna head back there.".

I nodded in understanding, "That's fine. I told Harcon that you had a amnesia thing with a childhood memory, and he understood well enough, saying that you just take time to process that, and come back when you're fine in a day or so.".

Derek smirked slightly, "Which is kinda true.". I giggled softly, "I will leave a note in Johnny's car so he will know about Emergency Sleepover, telling the others.". I pulled out a napkin out of the latch storage underneath, dotting down the necessary words, and after looking around, I came out to Johnny's car, latched it firmly under one of the wipers.

I then headed back to Derek's car, speaking softly, "We'd better grab our dream journals just in case, and leave notes to our parents. After that, we'll bike over to the treehouse.". Derek nodded, "A good plan. Puffin would have been proud of you.".

I smiled sadly, nodding softly, "Yeah...Let's get outta here.". Derek kissed me quickly before revving his car up, and we headed out of the parking lot. This is way more than just a situation. This is the day we'll confess the truth.


	11. Chapter 11

(No P.O.V.)

When the gang came to the treehouse, they had expected that the duo would tell them which roles they are going for in the play, but they didn't expect a real, literal story from them with lots of evidence to prove.

The small woodland animals were disturbed by a loud squeal of joy and victory from Ruby, realizing that her sister and her boyfriend were royals for real! The others were shell-shocked, awed, and more beyond that.

Questions were answered, stories were told, several things explained in detail. Derek and Odette was more than relieved when their friends and family vehemently swore not to tell anyone, not even their parents, except for one very careful condition in this vow.

Derek and Odette realizes that this is the modern world, yet there are some things that cannot be explained like, say, magic. So if there is a chance of magic that might flare up near one of them or both, and their parents see it, they can be told of the truth, but only if that stands by the condition.

Either way, the sleepover meeting in the treehouse went extremely well, and the couple decided to research deeper into the rules, the beliefs, everything in their new home, for they aren't just Derek and Odette the royals of Swan Lake, but Drake and Olympia, the citizens of USA (United States of America).

They understood that the laws and rules are different than the ones in their old home, and they wanted to be carefully safe because of that. After all, despite being Drake and Olympia for 18 years, they very much need to know as they are in this world forever until death.

Apart from the research, they were cautiously excited to be part of a exaggerated, familiar tale, practicing every five days a week, and they soon prepared for the Winter Ball. Last year's Winter Ball was splendid as the theme was Snow Globes, and now, they say this Winter Ball is to be incredibly elegant as the chosen theme is White Winter Wonderland.

Odette often told Ruby and Rachel about her past wedding, and how her wedding dress looked like. She presumed that perhaps a ice blue version of her old wedding dress would be so wonderful on her, but alas, there was no close dress to that for it didn't exist, only upon her drawings.

Ruby and Rachel wanted to surprise Odette, and in turn, she'd surprise Derek. Imagine the pictures they'd be in, oh, yes! So with careful inspection and patience with a bit of help from Rachel's mother, the dress was finally made.

Only two days before the Winter Ball, Odette was in joy as she tried on the dress, and to her happiness, she looked absolutely radiant. Yet something was missing, and she soon realized that she didn't have her beloved locket necklace that Derek gave her so long ago in her past life.

Ruby told Freddie who in turn told Derek about the necklace, and he was upset, not wanting Odette to be unhappy. He and the others saw Odette and Derek's life only a couple of weeks later after the confession at the treehouse, being in theaters.

Derek and Odette was beyond shocked that someone had watched them, and somehow brought it here to the modern world. Perhaps one of the spirits of magic...

Anyway, upon the mission of finding a perfect suit for Derek, by perchance, Johnny saw a swan necklace. Oh, it wasn't like Odette's old one, but it is uniquely different. With a bit of pooled money together from Freddie, Johnny, and Kyle, Derek bought it happily.

Derek then found a grey tailed suit with a sky blue vest/tie. After Rachel and Ruby saw him in his suit upon trying it, they knew immediately at once, Odette and Derek will be one of the best looking couples at the Ball, and the rest of the boys agreed happily.

Rachel and Kyle is the only other couple to come along as Johnny stayed back to play games and stuff with Ruby and Freddie. Rachel took to wear a wonderful baby blue dress while Kyle took to wear a great silver suit with a ice blue vest/tie.

Derek's father, Hank drove them to the school as he's one of the chaperones at the Ball, and to everyone's surprise, the Ball went beyond expectations, looking wonderfully magical. Several people complimented the couples, and they took to it happily even if Derek and Kyle had the best compliments toward their girlfriends, especially Odette.

The Ball went dashingly well, no arguments or anything. The music was romantically pleasant to everyone's ears, and many couples observed Odette and Derek when they danced so professionally, so much in love that they didn't see the set of intrigued/sinful eyes upon Odette.

Near the end of the Ball, much to Odette and Derek's amusement and surprise, they were made Winter King and Queen, and they then danced one last time, briefly yet passionately kissing at the conclusion. The school was delighted and happy for them.

They all left, heading home to relax and enjoy the Winter Break. Odette mischievously teased Derek as she headed inside, and Derek was so content, having the joy of having Odette in his life once again as he then went home.

Little did they know was that everything was to change, not for good, but for worse as the sinful stalker was planning to take Odette away from her beloved town, her friends and family, and her Derek.


	12. Chapter 12

(Odette/Olympia's P.O.V.) -Late afternoon, around 4:30, December 28-

I hummed lightly, happy to know that Derek's feeling better after he caught a bout of the flu. It was terrible and miserable for me when I found out that Derek had the flu upon Christmas Eve. I was to surprise him with my gift after he surprised me with my new swan necklace that night of the Ball, being a early Christmas gift.

Freddie had to sleep over at my house, obeying Hank's rules to stay away while Derek was sick. Hank had the flu when he was young, so he was immune. The gang was upset, having gifts for Derek, but not wanting to risk themselves, they stayed away.

Oh, I know how modern medicine works, and I am all glad for it, but Derek needed so much rest to overcome the flu, and now with a recent phone call, Derek is finally back to himself, if sluggish still.

I headed up the stairs to pick up the gift, knowing the others is probably doing the same for Derek said that he'll call them as I was the first one, which is wonderfully sweet of him. "Whoa, girl, what's the rush?", called out Ruby as she was to enter the bathroom with a pile of pajamas in her arms.

"Drake's all better! I gotta see him as I was a little worried.", I exhaled happily as Mom's still here in the house. Ruby grinned softly, "About time. I'll be there after my shower, okay?". I nodded with a smile, and went into my room to the closet, grabbing the gift.

It took some time to find it and make it specifically unique, but I knew he will love it as it's practical. And I can't wait to spend time with him, especially when it's time for the New Year's Eve party at Rachel's house. I sprinted down the stairs, calling out to Mom, "Mom, I'm heading out to see Drake. I'll be back for dinner, alright?!".

I grabbed my coat and boots, zipping them up as I heard Mom's voice from the office, "Love you!". I called out, "Love you too!". I headed out, skipping happily as I held my gift securely in a pocket of my coat.

I smiled as I glanced around at the Christmas Lights upon each house, keeping them on until January 1st, and snickered lightly at a goofy-looking snowman. It's hard to believe that there was no holidays like Halloween and Christmas in my past life, but it would have been so wonderful with Uberta, Rogers, everybody else...

I jumped in surprise as a van braked fast next to me, and I shrieked as I fought back, black-clad arms arresting around me, hearing a muffled yell or growl as I jammed a hand into his stomach, and I suddenly saw another person, moving forward with some sort of rag.

He slammed it into my mouth, gasping as the sensation of something sweet overcame me, becoming dizzy, barely hearing voices nearby, and a loud barking sound from some distance. I felt hands ripping away something from me, barely hearing the barking sound getting closer as something else got louder, a hiss of something yet I couldn't speak or do anything as I then saw black.

* * *

Auk ran faster than he ever could, chasing the van that took his master's mate, air desperately scraping his throat, yet he ignored the need for air as he ran, but he was nearly clipped by another car, leaping away in time.

Realizing that he was at a crossroads, and the van vanished, he tried to smell for his master's mate or the van, but with so many smells from the other vehicles, the daywalkers, he just couldn't do it...

He ran back home, finding his master's mate's coat, smelling a couple of strange, dominating scents, realizing that it was the two men he had glimpsed as he sprinted down the sidewalk from his master's house, having broken off the chain leash of his doghouse.

He picked up the coat, running to the front door of his master's house, whimpering as he scratched at the door. Hank opened it up, surprised and shocked to see Auk at the door. "Auk! What's gotten into you?!".

Auk pushed past Hank, running up the stairs to Derek's room, who was reading some assigned homework. "Auk, you broke free. Wait, that's Olympia's coat!". Auk dropped the coat, whimpering furiously as Hank went up a couple minutes later.

Derek grasped it desperately, realizing that she got kidnapped again! "Dad, something's wrong. She wouldn't go without her coat in this weather.". Hank gasped in shock, "Shit, better call her house. There's gotta be a reason!".

He ran down the stairs to the house phone, calling her house immediately as he realized that if she wasn't home, and was walking to see Drake, something must have happened to her, which means the cops has to be involved as well.

Meanwhile, Derek went over the coat, hoping to find something, but pausing in pained realization as he pulled out the wrapped gift, he knew he failed her...again... He cried, realizing that Odette fought, but somehow was overwhelmed, and she lost the battle...

He shakily opened the gift, amazed at the delicate detail around the bronze compass, and turned it around, sobbed lightly as his own words stared back at him. 'Far longer than forever'. He knew he can't give up! She's his love of his life, his wife, his best friend! He has to find her, but how?


	13. Chapter 13

(Derek/Drake's P.O.V.) -Two days later-

I exhaled sharply as I heard the cops at the door talking to Dad, barely hearing Auk's whimpers as he tried to grab my attention. A moment later, I heard the door close, and I looked up to see Dad wearing a sullen expression.

"They're giving up, aren't they?", I hissed out, and Dad sighed heavily, "Despite the coat and interviews by her family and your friends, there's no...lead anywhere...I am so sorry, Drake.".

I pursued my lips angrily, "Olympia won't give up on me if it was her, and I won't lose her!". Dad grasped my shoulder, "I know, son, but there's no silver lining in this situation. Only a miracle can help...".

I sighed deeply, getting up and grabbing my coat, "I gotta get to the treehouse. Don't worry, my friends are there...I need some time to think...". Dad nodded, and came over, gave me his Volkwagen keys. I looked up to him in confusion.

"You need traction in this weather, and my van will get you through to the treehouse.", Dad replied softly, and I gave him a small smile of thanks, heading to the garage. I soon drove out of the house, heading quickly as I heard Ruby's voice in my head, thanks to a recent phone call several minutes ago before the cops knocked on the door. _'I have to tell you something important. I called the others. Treehouse, alright? See ya soon.'_

I parked the van next to the lot, seeing Johnny's car and Kyle's truck. I walked slowly to the treehouse, glimpsing Freddie who had been hanging out with Johnny today. Freddie called out, "Hey, cuz...I heard about the cops. Ruby saw them coming down the street...Nothing, huh?".

I growled lightly in desperate pain, "They gave up. They bloody damn gave up!". Freddie sighed heavily, "That stinks...You thinking about what Ruby's gonna say?".

I sighed, "If she got something about Odette, a conversation or what, it's better than damn nothing.". Freddie winced lightly, "You know that Ruby didn't say those words...She's Odette's sister! She must have been feeling guilty that she didn't come with her...".

I closed my eyes as I remembered Ruby's blood-red eyes from crying that night...I don't blame her...I nodded slightly, "Yeah...Come on, we gotta get up. Wind's picking up...". We climbed the ladder, closed up the latch, and I looked over to see Ruby.

"Okay, Ruby, you got us all here. Now what's going on?", I asked wearily. Ruby bit her lip, and I blinked lightly as I saw dark bags under her eyes. "Ever since I saw your movie, I felt strange, and I saw things, things about magic...When I saw Rothbart...I realized that I had the memories of Bridget...".

I widened my eyes, "Bridget?". She shook her head, "No, Derek. I am not reborn like you. I only simply have the memories of her, something like her soul helping me out...I didn't want to let your hopes up, but now I can do magic!".

I gasped in shock, "You, you've have been practicing these past two days..?". Ruby nodded lightly, "It took a lot out of me, but with Bridget's soul as aid, I am now capable. Listen, I can help you like how Bridget did with Odette...".

I blinked slowly, "Are you saying that you can change me into a swan?". Ruby nodded, "Yes, and I can enchant the compass as well for it will be a guide of sorts to find Odette.". I exhaled sharply at that, my heart beating furiously at the idea of reuniting with Odette again.

I nodded lightly, "And the lake thing?". Ruby grinned at that, "Have a better version I tuned up. This time, it will not just be lakes, but any source of water as long as you're able to land upon the spot of moonlight.".

Johnny gasped in shock, "But that means...". Freddie summed up, "You're leaving us?". I looked at them, "Guys, I have to do this, and I know you would want to join me, but you cannot. Dad and your folks will be freaking out if all of us are gone. No, it's better if it's just me.".

Rachel sighed lightly, "Boys, Derek's right...And besides, who knows what kind of situation Odette is in? It's better for Derek to rescue her, and escape as well...". Kyle nodded in understanding, "No fear, right?".

I smiled widely for the first time in days, "Yep. Okay, Ruby, let's do it.". Ruby bit her lip, "Don't you want your dad to know? I mean, it's your call. I ain't telling Mom just yet...".

I sighed lightly, "I have to find her. The sooner, the better...Freddie...". Freddie nodded, "Say no more, Derek. She's your love of your life. She needs you more than we all do, but know this, we will await your return with hope and faith.".

I smiled softly, "Ruby?". Ruby took a deep breath, "I'll need the rest of you to move.". The others immediately moved over, taking various places behind Ruby, and Ruby nodded, "Good. Derek, remove your compass. That is the easy part.".

I removed my compass from my neck, giving it to Ruby who immediately chanted lowly with her fingers sparkling furiously of white magic over the compass, and not two minutes later, she was done with the compass. "There, all enchanted. Now, it's your turn. I suggest you brace, not too tightly now, but relaxed enough.".

I took a deep breath, spread my arms out, knees folded upon the floor, whispering lowly, "Ready.". Ruby chanted slowly this time, white magic now spreading up her arms from her hands, and she then moved herself toward me.

I felt pain, but at the same time, some sort of numbness that I appreciated, feeling warmer and colder at the same time, and when I opened my eyes, I saw white feathers, blinking softly as my sight was slightly different. I still see colors, but the view is more detailed...

I looked up to see the awed and amazed looks of the gang, "Whoa, he's a bit bigger than Odette, I think. Cool, you have a black stripe between your eyes and up your head.". Ruby laughed softly as she got closer, placing my compass around my new long neck.

"It gives off a sort of bell sound when you pinpoint Odette's location. And if you must, you give the compass to Odette, and she will change into her swan form as a way of escape.", Ruby spoke sharply, and I nodded, "Okay.".

Ruby then opened up the window, and I feel the wind against my feathers. The urge to fly is sharp in me, and Johnny lifted me up as I closed my wings tightly to myself. At the edge of the window outside, I glance at Johnny, who smiled, "Find my godsister, Derek. I will take care of the others. Be careful, okay?".

I nodded, and Johnny let go. I fell, flapping my wings as I dived, and then gained altitude as I dodged branches and trees, and finally, the sky. I hovered as I glanced upon the town, and I hummed lightly as I flew on to my house, knowing that Auk would help me out as last night, he was the cause of the barking throughout town.

I am coming, Odette. Don't give up for me. Wait for me...I will save you...


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, viewers. Now this is the hard part. When I researched, I was shocked by so many stories of survivors. And several of them...A young lady who's a daughter to a father, a mother...Terrible mentions of unspeakable things. Things that has crossed the line way too far...Rape isn't even the worst one...I couldn't handle the worst, so I reluctantly chose the least harmless one that would still impact Odette and her fellow cellmates...**

**This is back in 1994-1995, so it's slightly different compared to now, but still the same...I think...I never was a victim or anything, so I can't promise that everything would relate somehow... I apologize greatly if this brings painful memories to any of you, and I won't force you to read further as it's your choice. Every viewer has a choice to read on, and you can step away.**

**It's alright...If any of you decide to go on, remember that you aren't alone. There are others like you. Face your fears, believe in the light. Like Puffin always say, "No Fear!". -Traveler.**

(Odette/Olympia's P.O.V.)

I flinched at the invading light, hearing one of the men's voices, "Everyone up! UP!". I sighed lightly as I got up, groaning under my breath as my body ached.

I walked to the cell door, next to Ashley who's looking tired. I nudged her quickly, "Ash, eyes up!". Ashley nodded weakly, her dull green eyes glancing at me for a second as her dirty brown hair was scruffy in places.

I winced slightly as I felt dirty, knowing my hair must be looking awful, thanks to the punishment yesterday...It felt like a week yet today's only the third day...Ash whispered quickly as she checked upon the man who's shouting to a young boy, "You okay, Mia?".

"Who knew digging tunnels were so hard?", I muttered lowly. I was the only woman among the men and boys down in those tunnels yesterday...Gods, the cold, the suffocation of air...

Ash shook my shoulder, "Just behave, stay out of trouble...Madame Heckler ain't happy about ya since you...well...". I snorted, "Insulted her...".

Ash gave a muffled snort as she clearly remembered my colorful words yesterday. I still can't believe that Mr. Fouster was part of this as he was the uncle of Annie Fouster back home...He and his goons took me to here, wherever here is...

He damn sold me to The Ugly Bitch, Madame Heckler herself...I didn't work upon the first day as I was bought here late in the afternoon...Gods...it's a prison... I was quickly shook by Ash, and I blinked, refocusing on today...

One of her men faced me as my cell door opened, and chortled with a nasty sneer, "Are you going to behave today, girlie?". I put up my chin in a gesture, and he laughed softly, "Better not aggravate her, girlie. Boss lady ain't nicely-nice.".

I blinked slowly, and he hummed lowly, "Alright then. Move!". I moved into the line, following Mash in front of me as I felt Ash behind me, and we head upstairs into the next floor above us which is where work starts and finishes from dawn to sunset.

We were spared 10 minutes for breakfast, lunch, and only given one measly bottle of water to last the day up here. Dinner and the dark was the only relief...

The barred windows show the signs of pre-dawn back in prison, but here, there's only vents and one very guarded door at the other side of the floor...

I exhaled softly as I saw the numerous shoe machines, and I then saw The Ugly Bitch. She's 50 years old, and quite large...If I had a comparison, I'd say she's like the White Witch from the Narnia books... She stood at the spot where I had worked for three hours before I insulted her when she aggravated me, saying things about my home, my name, everything...

One man ordered out, "Sit!". I then sat upon the uncomfortable chair at my spot, looking at her who's holding the bowl of my breakfast. "Have you learned your lesson?".

I nodded, "Yes...I shall not make trouble again...". The Ugly Bitch raised an eyebrow, "You have the lesser of evils, girl. The tunnels can cause lives to be lost..Don't do it again or you shall see the tunnels once more, understand?".

"Crystal clear, Madame.", I spoke loudly, and she slapped the bowl on my table, "Then start eating, you have 7 minutes left.". She then left, and I grabbed my bowl quickly, started eating the semi-warm oatmeal, barely noticing the water bottle nearby as it was put by one of the passing men.

After I finished the bowl, and took a few careful sips of water, I then heard the horn. I pulled out the crate of unfinished shoes which is the red one. The finished ones at the end of the day goes to the blue crate. I grabbed the first shoe, and started to shape the heel.

Repeating and repeating, it became tormentingly long as there was no wall clocks anywhere, only the watches upon the men...Took sips of water every hour...having lunch when called to stop...

When I was to put away another finished shoe, I gasped as I felt something so familiar. I held my hand to my body, barely hearing Ash who's in the next station, and I laughed genuinely as I recognized the power of Bridget's magic, yet it was slightly different as if it was in someone else's hands.

I momentarily saw a vision of Derek turning into a swan, and I heard his voice calling out to me. I exhaled softly, "I'll wait for you...". I suddenly shrieked as water hit me, and I blinked again as a man stood before me, holding a water bottle which is less than half now.

"Back to work! Day's not over yet!", he screamed at me, and I nodded quickly, already picking up another unfinished shoe, yet in my heart, I knew I am not going to give up. This prison nor those men nor the Ugly Bitch, they aren't going to break me!


	15. Chapter 15

(No P.O.V.)

It took a few more days for Derek to pinpoint Odette's location as he had to take breaks, not used to flying like Odette did, but he eventually managed it.

He luckily found places with dogs living in them as Auk had spread the news about Derek's search to all dogs near and far like how he did with the news of Odette's kidnapping, calling it the Twilight Bark.

Derek was both bewildered and horrified when he found out Odette's location which was somewhere in West Virginia. It was a peculiar large factory, yet it was just like a mansion from its outer appearance. He saw glimpses through the vents, saw the women and girls working. Trying every vent, he then spotted her, his Odette.

She looked utterly miserable as she worked upon a shoe machine yet he knew that it's truly her. But how to let her know that he's here? He went to land for a break, and then he saw the barred windows in the low hollow between the level ground and the house, realizing that maybe this is the chance for him to grab Odette's attention.

But he has to wait as he figured that Odette is being guarded as she's working on the floor upstairs. Between breaks of checking upon Odette through the vent, and eating grains of bread in the park nearby, Derek finally was glad to see that Odette had returned downstairs.

He was horrified to see cells everywhere through the barred windows' glimpses, seeing all kinds of young people. He realized what the women and girls did, but he still was wondering about the men & boys as he could see very much dirt on them...Did they work in the covered backyard or something else?

Neither way, Derek was desperate to see Odette up close, and once he found her in her specific cell where she shared with another girl, he quickly tapped on the window, his head easily fitting through the bars.

He couldn't hear through the window, thanks to it being sound-proof, but he knew she saw him, thanks to her expressive eyes and body language. Their eyes met, and Derek was happy to see that she isn't broken in spirit at all while Odette was glad to see Derek coming to her rescue once again, even if he's a swan.

Derek realized that he has to get her and the other prisoners out, but he needed help. He gestured to his compass, and his head, and Odette realized that Derek's thinking of a plan. She nodded with a thumbs up to gesture that she's able to wait patiently.

Derek nodded, and with a intense glance, he left, heading up into the sky to find a house nearby with a dog who will spread the frantic news, which will grab every human's attention including the police. Within a hour, dogs flocked down to the mansion feet away while Derek did the doorbell and the knocking.

At once, the man at the door was overwhelmed by a hundred dogs, swarming into the mansion as Derek flew into the mansion, heading into the basement where the factory starts and ends, ordering the dogs to continue swarming after they got many men down including one very ugly woman.

Police came in, some being dragged by a few dogs down to the basement to the hidden door which led to the prison. The prisoners yelled in joy and happiness as they realized that Olympia was right! They are saved!

In the chaos of rescuing and getting free, after a grateful goodbye to Ash, and a hint to look her up, Olympia disappeared out into the night. Ashley told the police about Olympia's escape, but she lied that it happened earlier before the police came in.

Some dogs saw her change to a swan after Derek gave her the compass necklace. They told the dogs to spread the news once again, and this time, they are heading home at last for they're reunited.

They rested for the rest of the night as Odette was exhausted by her last forced day of work and the rescue, but by the next day, they went straight for home with a couple of breaks.

The Twilight Bark was faster than them, so Auk knew they were coming back. Auk's behavior was noticed by Freddie, and he then told Ruby who did a bit of white magic to interpret Auk's barks.

With elated happiness, Ruby told Freddie and the others of the crazy rescue, the fact that Odette's a swan as well, and that they're finally reunited and coming back!


	16. Chapter 16

(Odette/Olympia's P.O.V.) -Five months later, on the night of May 19th, 1995-

I sighed deeply, smiling happily as the play was executed successfully, and I knew it was one of the best plays in this school as everybody cheered so much, whooping and whistling.

I smiled softly as I saw the newest member of the gang, Ashley Daniels, the one who had been there for me that horrible week so long ago. She had reunited with her parents, being the only child. I couldn't believe that she had been there for a year. She swore that it felt so much longer.

She used to be from South Dakota. She told me that the others had been reunited with their parents, aunts & uncles, and there was even a older brother as well. And as for the bastards and the Ugly Bitch, well, let's say they are suffering their afflicted scars from the dogs while being indisposed at jail for a very long time.

I felt Derek's hand in mine, and I glanced to see him smiling in amusement, and I raised an eyebrow in confusion. He gestured his head toward one of the windows, and I saw Auk howling as he danced upon his hind paws. I giggled softly at the sight as I knew Auk will have quite a chat about what he saw.

That night months ago, after we had returned home in our swan forms, shifting back to normal upon the pond close to town, Ruby had configured the white magic, retaining some for Derek's compass necklace while she sent the rest to my swan necklace, and enchanting them to be animal translators, much to Auk's joy and our surprise.

Of course, our parents knew the truth as they saw us change, believing us all the way. Hank, Derek's father was so excited as he kept asking questions about the culture, the fashion, everything while Sophie, my mother asked about the customary stuff of courtship and my past wedding.

Derek and I were amused and embarrassed about all that, but we shared laughs eventually. We had laid low for the next 9 days before the police were informed that I was back, and soon, the school made me a hero, a survivor, a fighter in all gossip before the gang set the school straight, saying that I escaped.

And now, we just lived a version of our old lives, and everything just couldn't get any more better. After we exited the stage, I and the other female actors changed out of our wigs and performing clothes, and I saw Derek waiting for me.

"The party's waiting for us, my love.", Derek smiled warmly with a kiss upon my cheek. I smiled lightly, "Then let's not keep them waiting, darling.". We then headed down the theater hall, going out to the party in the gym.

We were greeted almost immediately as we were the faces of the play, chatting and receiving so many compliments. I saw the gang hanging out with our parents, and I came over, nudging Ruby's shoulder, "Not bad, huh?".

She grinned softly, "Sis, you were awesome! I mean, compared to the movie, it was different, mind you, but you and Drake made it look so real!". I laughed softly, "Did you know that Harcon was sobbing loudly that I had to snap him out of it, not wanting to interrupt Drake's song?".

Ruby snickered uproariously, "I can believe that!". I saw Johnny and Freddie trading arm punches with Derek, and I smiled softly as I saw Rachel talking to Ashley while Kyle was talking to Mom. The party was going great, everybody grabbing snacks and desserts while sipping drinks of bubbling water, juice, or soda.

The music was being executed by a excellent DJ, and some adults including several teens were dancing to it. I saw Derek heading to the station, and I was curious to see what song he had chosen. I gasped in shock when I heard the familiar beginnings of our wedding song.

Derek came over, holding out a hand, "Shall we dance, milady?". I smiled happily, reaching out to grasp his hand, "Of course!". We walked out to the floor near the station, and we resumed our familiar waltz, feeling like the only two people in this place.

I sighed softly as I looked at him, and he whispered to me, "What is it?". I smiled, "I am so glad to have you in my arms again. I really love you.". His eyes sparkled warmly, and they then gleamed thoughtfully for a moment.

"We have truly lived far than longer, my love, and I will not hesitate to repeat once again.", Derek spoke softly, and I blinked in confusion, "I don't understand.".

He smiled warmly, "Then maybe this will help.". He then moved back slightly, and went down to his knee, looking up at me, and I gasped in shock and amazement as I immediately realized what he was doing!

He drew something from his pocket, and exhaled, "Olympia Katterson, you are the most kind, smart, wonderful, beautiful, strong, determined woman I've ever met. When I thought I had lost you, I was devastated, and when you returned to me, I knew nothing will let us apart for I love you far longer than forever.",

"I am willing to wait for that day two years from now for we have school to distract us, but once that day comes, in my heart, you are always the One for me.", he opened the box to reveal a gorgeous ring, and I sobbed, covering my lips with my hands.

He smiled, "Will you marry me, and be mine forever?". I nodded, exhaling for a breath, "Yes! Oh, yes, I will marry you, Drake Russell!". He grinned so brightly as he got up, sliding the ring upon my finger, and he firmly pulled me in for a passionate kiss.

I barely heard the noise around us as I kissed him back, and we pulled back after some seconds. I blushed brightly as I realized that once again like before, everyone heard and saw the proposal and my overjoyed comment.

I happily accepted everybody's excited comments as I thought of that day in the future where we will resume our marriage once again, and I can't wait for it. And this time, we are free to do anything we want for we aren't royals as we are just a engaged couple in love.


	17. Chapter 17

(Derek/Drake's P.O.V.) - 7 years later, September 23, 2002 - Epilogue

I sighed deeply in contentment as I gazed upon Odette who's sleeping on her side, minding our latest children who's resting in her womb. It's hard to believe that we are expecting twins this time after our daughter who had been born almost five years ago, only a year after our marriage.

I was exalted to be by her side at Charlotte's birth, and now, it will be any day for the twins' birth. And the twins will be a tad younger than Ruby and Johnny's first son who had been born last week. And of course, there might be a chance for Rachel and Kyle's second child to be born first before the twins this week.

Freddie and Ashley are still in their honeymoon stage, saying that they are planning to adopt a kid later on as they heard stories about children becoming orphans after the Towers disaster last year.

These two high school years had been great, and we have received training in jobs in the afternoons. Having our animal communicators helped with that, so Odette became a veterinarian while I became a animal rescuer of sorts.

I smiled softly as I heard Auk's pawsteps, patrolling through the house which the school had actually saved money throughout the month before graduation day to the end of the honeymoon stage, and with the money from them, and a bit of our savings as well, we had brought the wonderful Dutch Colonial on the other side of town close to Town Hall.

I glanced at the clock, and I sighed lightly as it read 9:17 pm. I looked back to glance upon Odette again, now thinking of Lionel...I can't believe I didn't have the chance to see or meet him back then...Gods, having Odette's nose, my eyes, while having Odette's blonde hair in color while attuning to my past hairstyle. He must have looked a great deal like me if Odette's descriptions said correctly...

He would have been a great brother to Charlotte and the twins...I wish I'd known him...Odette really missed him a lot, being our son...I closed my eyes in thought as exhaustion immediately brought me to dreamland...Charlotte sure was energetic this afternoon...

I blinked as I found myself at Swan Lake, the familiar castle gleaming under the stars and moon, and I chuckled, "It's been a while since I dreamed like this...".

"I figured you'd like a familiar place for our first conversation, Father.", spoke a excited, deep voice, and I turned around, gasping in amazement as a young man stood before me, and a copy of my bright blue eyes stared at me with a nervous smile that looks so familiarly like Odette's smile.

I exhaled softly, "Lionel...". He then grinned brightly, "Mother told me so much about you. She was right. I really look a great deal like you...". He was a tad shorter than me, but the frame, it's so much like mine, and Odette's descriptions proved me right.

"I'd never thought I'd have the chance to see you as you were still unborn when I...", I spoke in awe and pain. Lionel smiled gently, "You saved Mother and me, Father. You were and are a hero. Grandmother truly missed you. Everybody had...".

I exhaled deeply, spread out my arms, "Come here. I want to hug my son.". He actually beamed so much as he sprinted to me, and I had never felt so happy until I finally held my first child in my arms. I looked down, smiling in amusement as he wore autumn colored clothes.

"How was the kingdom under your rule, Lionel?", I asked curiously. Lionel grinned softly, "Everybody used to say that you were a great king, but I was a brilliant king. I actually figured out a way to protect the crops from summer fires, and I added a couple of things to the Festival Days as well.".

I smiled proudly, "That's marvelous, Lionel, and I am so proud of you.". Lionel tilted his head lightly, "Really, father?".

I ruffled his hair gently, "Son, your mother told me so much about you...How you'd help the people near and far...When you listened to Rogers' advice about being yourself around women...How you used to help your grandmother with her parties...You have made me very, very proud, and I know Odette is as well.".

Lionel smiled warmly, "Thank you, Father. And I can't believe I have three siblings. A sister, and now, the twins. You know I was shocked that you decided to keep their genders a surprise.". I chuckled softly as I squeezed his shoulder.

"When you head back to the heavens, you tell that with Charlotte and her middle name, it was a nod to Chamberlain and William, your grandfather. With the twins, we are deciding between a nod to Rogers and Uberta, your grandmother, or a nod to Speed and Jean-Bob.", I smiled brightly.

Lionel nodded with a grin, "Cool, continuing the tradition after Mother named me after your father.". I ruffled his hair fondly with a laugh. "I bet I can beat you at cards, son.".

Lionel snickered, "Mother always beat you, Father.". I groaned at that mention, "She told you?". Lionel shrugged innocently. I sighed resignedly at that just before the ground began shaking all of a sudden.

"You better wake up! I think the twins are coming!", Lionel yelled out to me, and I was both excited yet worried as Lionel vanished before me, winking with a wave. I then woke up to Odette's frantic shouts, and she's wearing the familiar face of pain like before with Charlotte's arrival.

* * *

11:31 pm

I smiled warmly as I held our son while Odette held our daughter with our family and friends around us. The twins quite surprised us in coming only 30 minutes ago. Charlotte held us up for almost five hours before her birth, but the twins, they only held us up for almost two hours before their births.

Our son has my black hair mixed with Odette's dark red hair, having Odette's violet-blue eyes, and her skin tone as well while our daughter has my dark brown hair mixed with Odette's blonde hair, having my bright blue eyes, and my skin tone.

"So, what are their names, Derek?", asked Kyle curiously as Rachel sat in a chair, minding herself carefully, still pregnant. I looked over at Odette, and I nodded in confirmation. Odette smiled softly, "Our little girl here, she shall be Regina Ursella Russell, and she's technically a minute older than her brother. Her names are a nod to Rogers and Uberta.".

Ruby laughed softly, "That's marvelous. Uberta would have loved that.". She was holding hers and Johnny's son, Bobby Benjamin Hughes, which was a nod to Bromley and Bridget. He got Johnny's blonde locks while having Ruby's emerald green eyes and skin tone.

"And your son?", asked Johnny lightly as he held Charlotte who's sleeping soundly. Now, Charlotte Wilma Russell surprised us with her looks. She has light red hair, and William's dark blue eyes, having my skin tone.

I smiled warmly, "The little guy of ours, he shall be Shane Jackson Russell, a nod to Speed and Jean-Bob.". We were luckily on the first floor of Maternity Hall, so Auk's outside, and sure enough, we heard a overjoyed bark to my announcement.

We had explained about why we named him after Puffin, and we told him stories about Puffin, Speed, and Jean-Bob. "These names are perfect, Mother and Father.", sounded a familiar voice as I and the others looked over to the window, where Lionel's transparent body stood by.

Odette gasped with a sob, "Lionel!". Lionel smiled brightly, "Hello, Mother. You know, I am so grateful to you two for giving me a wonderful life, and now, even after I have left the living world so long ago in our old world, I couldn't have been any more happier than now, having two sisters and a brother. I can't wait to head back to the heavens to tell their names to our family.".

I nodded, "I am going to miss you, son.". Lionel looked a bit affronted at that, "Father, I am not going to say goodbye. We will see each other again. After all, it isn't forever.".

Odette reached out a hand, "Then greet your siblings for a moment before you leave, my son.". Lionel smiled softly, walking forward, "I wouldn't refuse that, Mother.". He warmly kissed Charlotte upon the forehead, "Watch over your siblings, dear sister, and I hope you won't be so much dramatic like Uncle Chamberlain.".

Then he walked over to Odette, hugging her warmly, and caressing Regina's hair tufts, "I hope you get competitive like our mother, little Regina, but I pray you don't overdo it like Grandma Uberta.". Odette gave a little laugh at that.

He then walked over to me, smiling brightly as I ruffled his hair fondly, and he tickled Shane on the chin, "I hope you enjoy each day, appreciating life's slow moments like Uncle Speed, but I pray you don't get into trouble just to prove something like Uncle Jean-Bob did, little Shane.". I chuckled at that.

He blinked softly, "Look at that, they ain't waiting.". He looked at something, and we all looked over. I gasped in shock as I saw the Northern Lights shimmering brightly through the window. Lionel sighed deeply, "Well, looks like I better get going before they get more impatient.".

Ruby suddenly called out, "Wait a second, Lionel.". We looked over to Ruby who was spinning white magic as Kyle held Bobby. She chanted a spell, and white magic went over to Lionel who glowed for a moment.

He looked bewildered, "What was that?". Ruby smiled with a chuckle, "Something to help you to find your spirit animal for you to change at will.". Lionel slowly formed a smile, looking amazed. He then closed his eyes, exhaling as he relaxed halfway, bracing somewhat.

He floated upwards, the glow overcoming him as I heard almost no sound from him, and then after a minute, the glow vanished, leaving a large owl to land upon the chair. Sure enough, I saw bright blue eyes, and the colors of his wings and feathers are magnificent, being a pale tawny brown with dark brown markings.

"You make a magnificent owl, Lionel.", I spoke in awe and surprise. Lionel looked confused, opening his wings to look at, and he squawked softly, "I don't understand. I should have been a swan.".

Ruby spoke, "Well, who said you should have been a swan? A owl is fitting for you as you are intelligent, patient, and besides, you are a bird of sorts like your parents, just different species, that's all.".

"Ruby's right. You are our son, Lionel, and we love you no matter what. I and your father are soul mates, hence our swan forms, but you, you have chosen a different way of life, and that's just fine with us.", spoke Odette warmly.

Lionel tilted his head softly, chirped shyly, "You're right. I am part of you guys, but I am also myself too. Thank you, Mother, Father.". I gestured to the window, "Test these wings out, son. And remember, we love you, Lionel.".

Lionel beamed at that, "I love you too. And remember, this ain't goodbye!". He then opened his wings, took off swiftly as we watched him go through the window as he's transparent, hearing overjoyed laughter. I walked to Odette's side, seeing her cry silently in joy, and I whispered, "I love you, Odette.".

Odette smiled at me, "Far forever than longer, Derek, much longer.", echoing my words from our first wedding night. I beamed brightly, leaning to kiss her as I knew we'd be always together.

* * *

Outside, a large owl laughed merrily as he flew up to the Northern Lights, dancing under the stars, and as he came closer to the heavens, shifting into his human form, he then realized that the story of the Swan Princess and her prince isn't over yet.

It just got bigger and more real, and he's excited to see what the future brings. After all, his parents truly has a very powerful bond, and it's true of what they always say. True love always lasts far longer than forever.


End file.
